Revelation
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Two cousins. One Secret. But just how long can they keep it that way? And what other secret may have been hidden from them? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, Man of Action does. Nor do I own No Air, Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown do. I do however own Jennifer though. **

**A/N: you know how Gwen goes to that prep school in AF, at least I think she does, well she moved schools so she attends Ben's.**

_Underlined and italics _means text message

_Italics _means on video (you'll get it when you read the story)

**_Bold and Italics_** means thoughts

**Bold **means song lyrics

The bell sounded and the students burst out the front doors of Madison High, eager to get home. A seventeen year old girl with shoulder length red hair, green eyes and wearing a white blouse with a blue long sleeved top over it, a short black pleated skirt, black stockings and black buckled heeled shoes was looking around anxiously for someone. Gwendolyn Tennyson sighed as she looked around before her phone beeped, pulling it out she read the message:

_G_

_In detention_

_B._

Rolling her eyes, Gwen texted him back telling him she'd meet him at his house. Hurrying over to a school bus, she got on with the others and went down to a seat and sat down. As she watched the scenery go by, all Gwen could think about was her cousin Ben Tennyson. The hero, her hero, her cousin and her secret lover. A year ago, after being dumped by her now ex-boyfriend Kevin Levin, Gwen had been so upset that she had gone to visit her cousin who comforted her in her time of need. As she talked about how lucky her cousin was, she was surprised when she found out that Ben had broken up with Julie Yamamoto because he was in love with someone else.

Eventually all was revealed in a game of truth or dare, they soon found out and confessed they loved each other. The only problem being that a) they were cousins and b) society would look none too kindly to their relationship. So in order to be together, they decided to keep their relationship under wraps. Gwen snapped out of it when the bus pulled up at Ben's stop and she got off, she waited for the bus to leave before crossing the road and walking a few houses down. She walked up to the front door and knocked, a few seconds later the door opened to reveal her Aunt Sandra Tennyson

"Well hello Gwen" she greeted her niece

"Hi Aunt Sandra, Ben's in detention and I was wondering if I could wait here for him. He asked me to help him with some homework" Gwen said

"Of course sweetheart, come on in" Sandra said stepping aside and Gwen walked in "you know where his room is, feel free to hang out in there" her aunt added

"Thank you" Gwen said as she made her way to her cousin's room.

When she got there, she slipped in and closed the door. Dropping her bag on the ground, she walked over to Ben's bedside table and picked up the framed photograph that sat there. Gwen smiled at the picture; it was an old picture from that fateful summer road trip with their grandpa Max seven years ago that changed their lives forever. She set the picture down and went over to Ben's DVD collection, she began to go through them trying to find something she could watch while passing the time. Just then she happened to see something behind the DVDs and shoving them aside, she found old video tapes. Going through slowly reading through them she came across familiar video labeled: **Joel and Camille's Wedding shot by Gwen Tennyson. **Curious, Gwen grabbed the tape and turned Ben's television on. Tuning it to the right channel, she put the video tape in and pressed play.

Grabbing the remote, she walked over and lay on Ben's bed as the video started. Her ten year old face appeared on screen

"_Hi I'm Gwendolyn Tennyson and welcome to Joel and Camille's wedding video, hope you enjoy this. Oh and Ben, if you come across this and try to take it, I'll kill you"_ Gwen laughed as the video began.

There were scenes from the ceremony, the kiss that officially sealed the deal and the reception. Friends and family appeared on screen as the ten year old walked around, Grandpa Max was dancing with Camille at one point which made Gwen laugh. And then, came her cousin

"_Hey doofus you're on video"_ her younger self told her 10 year old cousin who was dancing with their cousin Lucy.

Ben broke apart from Lucy and began to do his own little boogie as young Gwen laughed

"_Gwen, this isn't so bad after all" _the ten year-old said

"_Told you so" _young Gwen said

"Gwen?" a new voice filled the room.

Gwen picked up the remote and paused the video, turning her head and looking up she saw her cousin, Ben standing in the doorway. Getting up off of the bed, she walked over as he set his bag down and closed the door

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked her.

Gwen raised an eyebrow as she stopped in front of him

"I sent you message saying I was coming over" she replied sounding a little hurt

"Sorry babe, as soon as I sent the first message the teacher took the phone off of me until the end of detention. So I didn't get the message" Ben told her "but it doesn't mean I'm not glad you're here because I am" he added pulling her to him and crushing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss eliciting a surprised squeal from his cousin.

Having not been able to tell anyone about their relationship, they had to wait all day to kiss each other. Ben backed them up to his bed and they collapsed with him on top, he begged access into her mouth with his tongue grazing lightly over her lips and his access was granted. Gwen's hands tangled themselves into Ben's brown hair as she drew him closer, pressing her body tighter to his. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the footsteps on the staircase but they froze when someone knocked on the bedroom door, neither moved. The person knocked again

"Gwen?" a voice said

"Yes Aunt Sandra?" Gwen asked as Ben planted kissed on her neck and she bit back a moan

"Your mother is on the phone" Sandra replied

"Coming" Gwen called back.

Ben sighed as he rolled off of his cousin and Gwen sat up, she straightened herself out before walking over to the door and opened it. Sandra handed her the phone before turning and heading back downstairs, Gwen took the phone and closed the door. She spoke to her mother for ten minutes about general things, which was taking up hers and Ben's 'make out session' time. Gwen ended the conversation by saying that she was having dinner with her cousin, aunt and uncle and that she'd be dropped home later. As soon as she hung up putting the phone down on top of the television, Ben pounced on her and they toppled onto the bed. He kissed her but she pushed him off

"Jeez, you really missed me huh" Gwen stated

"You have no idea how much this kills me to keep our relationship a secret" Ben said

"Excuse me? I certainly do to know how much it kills you for it kills me too to hide us. I want us to be public and show everyone how much we love each other" Gwen informed him.

Ben looked down and Gwen gently grabbed his head forcing him to look up at her, she leaned forward and kissed him softly before pulling back. Ben smiled before looking over at the television

"What were you watching?" he asked

"Joel and Camille's wedding video" she replied "I had wondered where the video had gotten to" she added, Ben looked back at her

"Sorry, I took it and don't intend to give it back" he said grinning

"Well, good thing Veronica made a video of the wedding as well. She made me a copy" Gwen informed (**A/N: **I made up that cousin Lucy's mom's name is Veronica)

"Yeah but yours is better, I like the end" Ben said which earned him a raised eyebrow.

Picking up the remote, he fast-forwarded to the end and pressed play. Young Gwen and Ben were dancing after everyone was gone, to Patrick Swayze's _She's like the Wind._ Their steps were perfect and in sync and as they danced, it was like nothing not even the world around them existed, only they did. As the song ended, Ben executed a dip sending Gwen down over his knee and back up. As they stared at each other, the sound of Grandpa Max's chuckling was heard as the video ended. Ben pressed stop and rewound the video, he looked over at Gwen who was staring at the screen. That was one of the most precious moments in her life and she had been able to see it once again. Ben silently thanked Grandpa Max before gently taking his girlfriend's hand in his and she looked at him, she seemed to have a strange and unrecognizable look in her eyes

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked her gently hoping she was okay

"I had realized in that moment when I was ten that the crush I had on you was no longer a crush but love. In that moment, I realized I loved you so much. You meant everything to me and I couldn't lose you. I love you" she replied

"I love you too" he said leaning over and kissing her before pulling back "btw, I need help with some homework" he added pulling back

"English?" she asked him

"Nope" he replied

"Algebra?" she tried again

"Algebra" he confirmed.

---

A month had past since then and both teens had been busy with school, homework and family issues. There had been two phone calls in that month apart, unfortunately, the couple had had a falling out. Gwen had suggested they date other people to hide their relationship from everyone especially their family but Ben didn't like the idea, he wanted Gwen all to himself no matter how selfish that seemed. They had argued continuously just like they used to back when they were ten, yelling and calling each other names. They had also argued over the fact that Gwen wanted to tell their parents about them because she couldn't hide their relationship from them any longer, but Ben had refused wanting their relationship to remain a secret until they were ready to come clean to everybody. It continued before Ben had slammed the phone down.

Over the course of time apart, Gwen had managed to get in touch with her other cousin Lucy who she hadn't seen since Joel and Camille's wedding seven years ago. The two had reconnected and then Gwen broke down telling Lucy about her relationship with Ben. She had expected that Lucy would hang up on her but to her surprise, Lucy had been supportive and told her she was glad they had gotten together because it had been so obvious at the wedding that Gwen and Ben liked each other. Lucy also mentioned that she used to think Ben was cute herself but she soon got over that, for he was meant for Gwen. The young redhead made her cousin swear to not tell anyone about the relationship between her and Ben, the blonde promised and they continued to talk. They had become best friends over that month, talking about anything and everything. Lucy had even managed to get a few days off of school to visit.

Not even Lucy could get Gwen to leave the house. So they rented DVDs, went to the park a couple of times but that was it. Both of Gwen's parents had been surprised at first because they hadn't even met Lucy but were happy Gwen had someone to talk to. The month passed by. Today, both Ben and Gwen and their parents were meeting up with Grandpa Max and going on the annual family picnic.

Ben sat in the backseat of the family car pouting, he was still upset at his cousin but deep down he missed her terribly. He hated fighting with her and he also knew she had been right about the whole dating other people to hide their relationship, it was just that he didn't like the idea of her dating other boys instead of it just being him. Ben admitted to himself that he was being selfish and that Gwen was suffering just as much as he was. He had always hated it when she was dating Kevin, because he was purely jealous

**'_Maybe I should apologize for my childish behavior, god I'm so stupid. I just hope she'll find it in her heart to forgive me and not breakup with me, I won't be able to stand her dating another guy. Gwen's my whole world, the love of my life and I can't lose her. I know we'll get through this, we have to. We're Ben and Gwen Tennyson, we've saved the world. Huh, then again that is different to having a relationship with your cousin' _**he thought.

An hour and a half later, Carl pulled up to the picnic spot the family went to every year and he, Sandra and Ben got out. Looking around, Ben spotted the Rustbucket as well as Gwen's family car which meant she was already here. He gulped as he closed his door and headed over to the Rustbucket, hopefully he could talk with Grandpa Max and get some advice. As he drew nearer to the Rustbucket, Ben heard a familiar female voice. It was his Aunt Lily

"I don't know what happened between those two, one minute they're best friends and the next, Gwen's bawling her eyes out and saying she and Ben had a massive fight" she said

"Lily all kids fight, it's natural. Besides, these two have been fighting since they were young kids. It's just another one of their petty fights" he heard Grandpa Max say

**'_If only you knew the truth grandpa' _**Ben thought

"This fight was different though, dad. I've never seen Gwen act like this" he heard his Uncle Frank put in, at hearing this Ben became worried

**'_Act like what?'_** he wondered

"What do you mean? Act like what?" Grandpa Max asked

"She's been so upset that she barely eats anything, only leaves her room to go to school and comes home crying. She's been to the park a couple of times, that's it though. It seems the only person she has spoken to about all her problems is her other cousin Lucy who even came down for a few days. We're so worried about her, I think with this fight Ben must have said something that went too far" Lily replied.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Ben 10: Revelation**

As he drew nearer to the Rustbucket, Ben heard a familiar female voice. It was his Aunt Lily

"I don't know what happened between those two, one minute they're best friends the next Gwen's bawling her eyes out and saying she and Ben had a massive fight" she said

"Lily all kids fight, it's natural. Besides, these two have been fighting since they were young kids. It's just another one of their petty fights" he heard Grandpa Max say

**'_If only you knew the truth grandpa' _**Ben thought

"This fight was different though, dad. I've never seen Gwen act like this" he heard his Uncle Frank put in, at hearing this Ben became worried

**'_Act like what?'_** he wondered

"What do you mean? Act like what" Grandpa Max asked

"She's been so upset that she barely eats anything, only leaves her room to go to school and comes home crying. We're so worried about her, I think with this fight, Ben must have said something that went too far" Lily replied.

Ben felt his heart break, he had put Gwen through all that? He then stifled a gasp

**'_Cousin Lucy? I thought we weren't going to tell anyone. It seems that Lucy doesn't mind about our relationship, that is if Gwen's told her. How did Gwen get in touch with her, we haven't seen her since cousin Joel and Camille's wedding seven years ago. Well at least she has someone to talk to, though I wish she'd talk to me as well'_** Ben thought.

Turning, he raced off to go and find her. He had to apologize to her, he felt like an idiot and that Gwen didn't deserve him. Damn his stubborn, selfish and childish ways. Ben searched everywhere for her but couldn't find her anywhere, it was like she had vanished off the face of the earth. He was walking through the forest when he heard the sound of singing coming from somewhere straight in front of him, the voice sounded faintly familiar

**"If I should die before I wake  
its cause you took my breath away.  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh"**.

Ben knew the song and responded as he walked faster following the other voice

**"I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand"**

**"But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe"** the other voice sang

Both sang in unison

**"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you goin' be without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air"  
**  
Seeing a clearing up ahead, Ben hoped to find his cousin there. He hoped he could apologize for his behavior, sure he didn't expect her to forgive him but even if she would speak to him that was okay. He continued to sing

**"I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to flow to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real"  
**

**"But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care"** the other voice sang.

Upon reaching the clearing, Ben looked around for any sign of Gwen anywhere but alas, she was nowhere in sight. He decided to keep singing to pinpoint the location of the voice, this time they sang together again

**"So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you goin be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air**

**No more**

**No air**

**Baby**

**There's no air, no air**

**Hey, ooooh**

**Oooooooooooooh  
**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you goin' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air"**

**"(Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe)" **the other voice sang

**"Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air" **they sang in unison

**"Got me out here in the water so deep" **theother voice sang

**"Tell me how you gonna be without me?" **Ben sang

**"If you ain't here I just can't breathe **

**There's no air, no air" **theother voice sang**  
**

**"No air air, No air air  
No air air,  
No air" **they finished together.

It was no use, try as he might Ben was not able to see Gwen anywhere. He decided to apologize to her right there, and then maybe she would show herself wherever she was

"Gwen, if you can hear me I'm sorry for being such a bastard to you. I was so stupid and my behavior and reactions were childish, I really wish I could take it all back. You were right like you always are, we should've dated other people to hide our relationship from our parents and Grandpa Max that way they wouldn't suspect anything. Maybe you were right in saying we should tell them about us, it's just that I didn't think the timing was right and I wanted to wait a little longer before we decided to come clean about us being together. Look, I'm really really sorry Gwen I just hope you'll forgive me someday. I was selfish as well and I realized you're suffering just as much as I am, this was hard on you too. I just wish you were here right now so I can hold you, kiss and tell you I love you so much you know I'd die for you over and over. I don't want this fight to end us, I want us to be together forever. I'd marry you in a heartbeat no questions asked. Well I guess that's about it. Did I mention I was sorry? Guess I did but I mean it, I'm really truly and very sorry if I hurt you and I can't stop loving you. You know I probably sound like one of those clichéd characters from one of your books you have but it doesn't matter, you are my world" Ben apologized.

He was met with silence and sighed, he had probably just given the longest speech of his life and it was to apologize to his cousin and girlfriend but she wasn't around to hear it. Oh how Ben felt like an idiot, he wanted to cry. He missed her so much it hurt his heart and his entire being not speaking to her or seeing her. Suddenly the most beautiful sound met his ears, the sound of that familiar melodious voice that he knew so well

"Hey Dweeb, did you check the tree behind you?" it asked him.

Swinging around, Ben looked up into the tree right behind him and there sitting with her head in her hand, elbow on the next branch up was Gwen. She was wearing light blue faded jeans, purple and black vertical arrow-head shaped striped top and funky high-topped Converse shoes. Her red hair was curled today and it suited her beautifully. Ben gulped as he looked at her, she was so beautiful and he wanted her right there and then

"Hi" he squeaked before clearing his throat, Gwen smirked.

They remained quiet, not saying anything as they stared at each other

"So…I guess you heard me" Ben began

"Mmhmm" was only her reply

"I am sorry" Ben apologized again

"Mmhmm" was the same response he got

"Are you going to forgive me?" he asked her.

Pushing herself off of the branch, Gwen jumped down from the tree landing on her feet as Ben winced a little. She had been pretty high up, he was surprised she hadn't broken any bones. Then he reminded himself that she was a gymnast, though it didn't mean she couldn't hurt herself. Ben watched as she walked up to him, stopping in front of him but not saying a single word. He gulped again seemingly a little intimidated by her, he had learnt after having fights with her that seeing her again and having to endure silence would sometimes lead to her blowing up at him. Her silences frightened him, he thought she was actually going to break up with him. Ben braced himself for it, he had really blown it this time

"You said some pretty hurtful things and I know I probably did as well, I am willing to forgive you though. I've missed you like crazy and I know you're really sorry and I still love you" Gwen finally said.

Ben blinked twice, she had forgiven him? He let out a sigh of relief as he smiled, pulling her into a hug. He felt her stiffen a little before relaxing and hugging him back, both feeling at home right there in each other's arms. Pulling back, Ben looked down at his girlfriend before remembering what he heard his Aunt Lily said and decided to talk to Gwen about it

"Hey, I overheard from your mom that you got in touch with cousin Lucy and you talked to her and spent your time with her when she came over. So out of curiosity, did you tell her about us?" he said.

Gwen opened her mouth but it fell shut and she nodded her head, she turned it away looking guilty when Ben told her he didn't want her telling anybody. Seeing her do this he grabbed her head and gently turned it back to look at him, his hands cradling her face smiling gently at her

"I'm glad you had Lucy to comfort you, at least you were able to talk to someone rather than keep it to yourself" he told her

"You mean it?" she asked him

"Of course I do" he replied

"Lucy supports us one hundred percent and has promised not to tell anyone about us" Gwen told him

"Thank god for Lucy" Ben said before grinning "come here" he added as he pulled her face to his and crushed his lips to hers.

They both moaned in pleasure, they had definitely missed this. Ben's hands slid down to Gwen's waist and caressing her hips pulling her even closer, if that was even possible. This time Gwen was the daring one and poked her tongue past Ben's lips and into his mouth meeting his own, surprising the brunette who just smiled. He backed them up to the tree which Gwen had vacated, hungrily kissing her like the world was going to end. With a quick jump, Gwen had wrapped her legs around Ben's waist and kissing him with all the love she had to offer him. One of Ben's hands slid gently up from Gwen's waist, up under the back of her shirt his fingers trailing over her soft skin. While he was doing this, Gwen's hands moved from Ben's neck to slide down his front and up under the front of his shirt. One of her hands brushed against a nipple and he gasped in her mouth as she smirked, she decided she liked making him gasp and continued to repeat that.

**Meanwhile**

Grandpa Max had the barbeque going while Lily, Frank, Carl and Sandra dealt with pulling out salads, drinks and other things. Max looked around and noticed there was still no sign of his grandchildren, which worried him. He hoped they weren't killing each other, he hoped they were alright and soon they would come back best friends having apologized about the fight. Max wasn't the only one to notice, it seemed like everyone had noticed

"The kids have been gone awfully long" Frank stated what everyone had been thinking

"I hope they're okay" Lily added

"I'm sure they're fine, they'll be back soon. We'll give them five more minutes before we go looking for them" Max reassured them.

Ten minutes seemed to have past but there was still no sign of the two teens anywhere, now they were really starting to worry. Max finished up on the barbeque setting the meat on a plate before covering it over, the others did the same with the salads before deciding to go find the kids. They checked all over the closest areas first before checking further away, however, Ben and Gwen were nowhere in sight. Deciding to check the forest, the five adults walked around checking everywhere they could. They saw a clearing up ahead and wondered if the children were there, probably talking was what Carl said as they got closer. It took them another five minutes before they stepped into the clearing, looking around before all five nearly had heart attacks. For there, lying on the ground making out were

"BEN? GWEN?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Unlined and italics _will also mean phone call conversation on the other person's side.

_Italics_=means flashback as well.

Busted. That was the first thing that ran through both teens minds when they heard the sound of five voices they knew oh so well, making them freeze their actions. The clearing was filled with silence, Ben rolled off of his cousin and sat up as she followed suit and stood up. They must have had guilty written all over their faces because they looked down at the ground, slightly ashamed. Finally the adults acted, Carl stormed over to the children grabbing Ben angrily by the arm and dragged him back to camp as Frank did the same with Gwen, their wives and father followed behind.

Anyone had yet to say a word, both teens suddenly afraid of their parents, aunt and uncle and Grandpa Max. Upon arriving back at the picnic spot, everyone scrambled into the RV the door closing so as no one outside could see or hear the argument which was sure to come. Finally, Lily was the first to speak

"Would one of you kindly explain to us what exactly is going on here?" she asked looking from her daughter to her nephew and back again.

Ben and Gwen looked at each trying to find the right words to say, how do you tell your parents that you love your cousin and want to spend the rest of your life with him/her? With a resigned sigh, Gwen was the first to speak

"Mom, dad, Uncle Carl, Aunt Sandra, Grandpa Max…Ben and I are in a relationship" she replied.

Both sets of parents looked at each other while Max remained neutral, his thoughts suddenly going back in time. It was something the children hadn't been told about and maybe should've been

"How long has this been going on?" Sandra asked them

"A year" Ben replied

"How did this happen?" Carl asked

"A year ago after Kevin broke up with me, I was upset and sort comfort from Ben like family does. I began saying how lucky he was that he had a girlfriend, but surprise surprise Ben had broken up with Julie saying he was in love with someone-'

"Else. So we talked and comforted each other, soon we ended up playing what we thought was an innocent game of truth or dare. As it turned out, we soon found out that we found out that we liked each other. I had broken up with Julie because I had fallen in love with Gwen, as we both also found out we had harbored these romantic feelings for each other ever since on that fateful summer seven years ago with Grandpa Max. Then came the problem. We couldn't have a relationship out in the public eye for everyone to see because society would look down on two cousins who happened to be very much in love and wanted to be together. So we thought the only way we could see each other was in secret, so that's what we've been doing…until now" Ben finished explaining taking over Gwen's explanation.

Neither sets of parents seemed pleased with what they had stumbled across, a secret relationship between their children right under their noses

"I don't think I have ever been more disappointed and disgusted at both of you in my entire life" Frank said

"I have to agree, you are cousins. Related by blood, you do know that and yet you couldn't have a normal relationship with other people. You know people are going to look down at you and sneer upon your relationship, we thought you two would know better. Clearly we didn't raise you well enough" Lily said

"Actually mother, I found a website about cousins and their relationships and it turns out on this site there were a lot of famous people mentioned who were married to their cousins or with them in a relationship, to name a few; Albert Einstein, Charles Darwin, Queen Elizabeth II, Napoleon Bonaparte, Queen Victoria, Mary: Queen of Scots, Edgar Allen Poe. And there are people out there who are in relationships with first or second or even fourth cousins, some lost family and friends because of it but some have been accepted. Why won't you accept us?" Gwen retorted.

She was clearly on the verge of tears and no one could blame her, Ben pulled his arm around her and held her as she cried into him

"It doesn't matter, I won't have my son and my niece romantically involved with each other or even sexually for that matter" Carl said

"Dad, we haven't even thought of that" Ben pointed out

"I agree, this has to stop" Sandra said sternly

"I wonder if the four of you have forgotten your other children" Grandpa Max finally spoke up and all six heads turned to look at him

"What are you on about dad?" Frank asked wondering what his father could have possibly referring to.

Max glared at his each son before scowling at their wives, surely they hadn't forgotten that this isn't the first time they've dealt with something like this. The teenagers looked at each other quizzically before turning their attention to their grandfather

"Grandpa Max what are you talking about?" Ben asked, Max turned his attention to his grandkids and his features softened

"There's a secret your parents and I have been hiding from the both of you and it's time you knew" Max replied.

He told his grandkids to sit down as well as their parents, he wondered on how to word this but from what he could see from Ben and Gwen it was time they knew about their siblings. Sighing, he began

"Gwendolyn, this story is about your brother Ken and how he fell in love…with his cousin and Ben's older sister, Jennifer Tennyson."

Max launched into the story of how Ken and Jen were cousins, who seemed to behave just like Ben and Gwen did at the age of ten years old. Jen was like Gwen and Ken like Ben, just they were worse. There was no exciting road trip but instead, because their parents were sick of their constant bickering, non-stopping fighting and dangerous pranks, both children had been sent to boarding school much to the protest of the children. It was decided that they were to be sent to a boarding school called Loretto, located in Scotland, UK. That school had definitely improved both the interaction and education of Ken and Jen having become more socially interactive with others and each other, so after being at the school for four years they had been allowed to come home.

Ken and Jen had become as close as Ben and Gwen had as well as best friends, sure there had been times when they still argued but it was much less than when they were ten. It was when they reached fifteen when everything changed, the two had become so close that they fell in love and began a secret relationship hiding it from himself and their parents. Well, that hadn't lasted long when soon Jennifer Tennyson discovered that she was pregnant and it was definitely Ken's baby. Their parents were livid when they found out, arguing with their children and calling them irresponsible. One day though, Jennifer was nowhere to be found. They had sent out search parties and everything but it was no use, it was clear to them that she did not want to be found. Ken was heartbroken, his grades began to slip again and Frank and Lily had threatened to send him back to Loretto. Slowly, Kenny's grades began to pull up and before long he had graduated and gotten into college.

When Grandpa Max finished up the story, all six family members were silent as they let everything sink in. Lily, Frank, Carl and Sandra letting the forbidden love story of their children come back. After ten minutes had passed, Ben was first to speak

"Grandpa Max, what did you think about the relationship?" he asked him

"I was wondering which one of you was going to bring that up. Though, yes they were my grandkids and were blood related I supported them. The hardships they faced after coming back from boarding school, I couldn't blame them from falling in love. It was obvious from the beginning since before they were shipped off to boarding school and I guess boarding school just helped them, coming back I had a feeling things had changed between your brother and your sister. So it was almost no surprise to me when we found out, I kept reminding myself that no matter what they would always be my grandkids. Just like the two of you, you have my full support, love and blessing" Max replied.

The teens grinned at each other before rushing to their grandfather, hugging him as tightly as they could

"Thanks grandpa" they said as Max chuckled as the teens pulled back smiling at him.

Max looked over at his two sons and their wives who still hadn't said a word ever since he had decided to remind them about their eldest children

"Carl, Frank, Lily, Sandra do you have anything to say?" he asked them, they looked over at him before looking at their children who had turned to them expecting some sort of answer.

None of them looked happy but funnily enough Ben's mother was the first to speak

"Max's right to bless them, maybe Ben and Gwen might be more careful with what they do and know how to protect themselves…so I accept you two being together, so long as you be careful and if you do have sex please, please use a condom Ben" Sandra said.

Ben and Gwen's eyes widened in surprise at what Sandra had said, though they were happy to have the blessing of at least one parent. They looked expectantly at the other three who still couldn't find any words to say, hopefully they would do what Ben's mom had done but their expectations may have been too high because the three remaining adults shook their heads

"I'm sorry but I do not accept this relationship" Carl said

"Dad" Ben cried as him mother did the same "Carl"

"Neither do we" Lily and Frank added

"Mom, dad" Gwen cried but all three adults shook their heads, got up and walked out the RV.

Sandra sighed as she got up, kissed the children and Max before saying she was going to talk to her husband and Frank and Lily. She hurried out after them as Gwen cried into Max's shirt as he held her close while Ben held her hand and stroked her back, they just hoped one day that the other three could understand that their children wanted this relationship. Though, Ben and Gwen understood why they didn't want them together. They had all been through this before with their eldest children, which hadn't ended well. Jen had runaway pregnant and Ken was left behind, heartbrokened but managed to continue on with his life even though he would always remember her. They didn't want Ben and Gwen to repeat the history and make the same mistakes their older siblings made.

~*~

That night, Frank and Lily hadn't said one word to Gwen who was upset at her parents. She just hoped they would come around before it was too late, no she and Ben wouldn't go to desperate measures to make Frank, Lily and Carl see that they were in love but they knew life was short and could have been taken out like a snap of the fingers. With the alien races out their in the galaxy, it wouldn't have surprised them if someone still tried to get revenge on Ben and Gwen for what they had done to them. Ben and Gwen had been fighting aliens since they were just ten years old, it was likely though, that it would continue until the day they died. But hopefully their children, if they decided to have any, would take over the hero business. The young redhead lay on her bed later not bothering to change into her pajamas yet, she was tired but refused to let herself go to bed just yet. She guessed it had made sense that her brother never told her about his relationship with cousin Jen, he was too heartbroken to mention her. She began to wonder where her cousin Jen had run off to, maybe she went to San Francisco to be near her family or far away like the UK. Just then her cell phone rang, grabbing it from beside her she answered it

"Hello?"

"_Hey pumpkin" _she heard Grandpa Max say

"Hey grandpa, what's up?" she asked him

"_I was wondering if you could meet me at the park" _he replied

"What now?" she inquired sitting up with curiosity

"_Now would be ideal" _he riposted

"Okay" she said and hung up.

Getting up off of her bed, Gwen grabbed her keys, a coat and left her bedroom. Walking down the stairs, she called out she was going to take a walk to the park and she'd be back later. She heard footsteps of her parents but dashed to the front door, opened it and slammed it behind her after stepping out into the cold.

~*~

It was hopeless, his mother had tried to get his father to see reason and that he and Gwen wouldn't make the same mistake as his older sister and older cousin had made. Ben was now lying on stomach, on his bed in his room watching an episode of SpongeBob Squarepants. He remembered that he had been awake at the time his sister had been packing and about to run off, he had been five years old…

_Flashback_

_Five year old Ben was fast asleep in his room, enjoying his dream. It had to have been early in the morning. He was suddenly awoken by the sound of draws opening and closing, as well as cupboard doors. Frowning, the child threw his covers off, grabbed his teddy bear and tiptoed over to his bedroom door. Ben quietly opened the bedroom door and slipped out closing it behind him, he walked quietly down the hall until he arrived at his sister's bedroom. Her bedroom door was ajar and when he peeked in, he spied her packing her suitcases as well as her gym bag and school backpack. Pushing open the door Ben stepped in and closed it behind him telling his sister that he was there._

_15 year old Jennifer Tennyson froze in her actions before slowly turning around, standing by the door was her five year old brother. She gulped, not knowing that she was going to get caught by the one person she hoped she wasn't going to run in to. But now he was here, she had better tell him what was going on. Sort of. Walking over to him, Jen crouched down in front of him_

"_Hey Benny, what are you doing up sweet pea?" she asked him trying to sound casual about it_

"_I heard you moving around" he replied "where you going?" he asked eyeing her suitcases and bags._

_Taking a deep breath, Jen put her hands on her brother's shoulders making him look at her. Both emerald green eyes locking on each other, she tried not to cry in front of him_

"_I have to go, I can't stay here" she replied._

_Ben frowned in confusion_

"_Are you in trouble with mommy and daddy?" he inquired, he had noticed that his parents and older sister had been fighting a lot lately some months later after she got back from boarding school._

_He knew it seemed to have something to do with cousin Kenny, Gwen's older brother, because he was mentioned a lot in the arguments they seemed to have. Ben wanted to know what was going on, why was Jenny leaving? Jennifer pulled her little brother into a hug as he hugged her tightly back, the tears starting to fall hating what she had to do. She was leaving behind her family but especially the love of her life, her little brother and younger cousin. Hopefully, someday in the future she would meet again with Ben and Gwen and she would apologize profusely about leaving them. Pulling back, she kissed Ben on the forehead and wiped his tears as he began to cry_

"_Yeah baby, I did get into a fight with mommy and daddy that's why I gotta leave. You have to understand that you can't come with me as much as you want to and as much as I want you to, you gotta stay here with mommy, daddy, Uncle Frank, Aunt Lily, cousin Gwen, cousin Kenny and Grandpa Max" she replied "and you gotta promise me one thing, promise if you ever have kids in the future, you will wait until your old enough. Don't have children too young. Okay?" Jen added._

_Ben nodded as he cried hugging his older sister as they both cried, this was why Jen had hoped Ben would've been asleep when she left. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do, leaving her baby brother behind and possibly never seeing him again. Pulling back, Jen kissed Ben's forehead again before finally standing up and going over to her suitcases. She zipped them closed, as well as her gym bag and school backpack before grabbing her backpack pulling it on, she slung her gym bag over her arm and grabbed her two suitcases. Jen wheeled them to the door which Ben had opened for her, she walked out as he followed her. They walked in silence to the front door, not wanting this little sibling moment to end. But all good things must come to an end._

_Ben opened the door for his sister who smiled and stepped out, turning around to face her little brother. And just before she left, she said seven words that he would never forgot_

"_I love you Benjamin, always and forever."_

_With that, Jennifer Tennyson winked, turned around and headed off as her brother closed the door. However, he never saw an RV sitting at the end of his street waiting by the curb. _

_End Flashback_

Ben was brought out of his memories by his ringing cell phone, as he picked it up he sniffled and realized he had been silently crying. Clearing his throat, he answered

"Hello?"

"_Ben, its grandpa. Can you meet at the park?" _he heard Grandpa Max ask him

"Sure, see you soon" and with that he hung up.

Grabbing his old green jacket, Ben pulled it on, grabbed his keys and left his room. He called out that he was going to park before stepping out the front door and closed it, putting his keys in his jeans pocket and heading to the park.

~*~

Gwen arrived and looked around, there was no sign of Grandpa Max or the RV anywhere. With a sigh, she got up onto a picnic table and sat down waiting. About ten minutes later, Gwen caught sight of someone coming in her direction, she squinted before she realized it was Ben. She jumped off of the picnic table and ran to him, just as she reached him she launched herself on him and they went toppling to the ground.

Looking up, Ben found himself face-to-face with his cousin. Grinning, he kissed her before she rolled off of him and got up. Holding out her hand to him, Ben was hauled to his feet

"Ben what are you doing here?" she asked him

"I could be asking you the same thing" he replied.

Suddenly, the sound of a familiar vehicle was heard and both turned to see the Rustbucket pull up and soon the door opened to reveal Max

"I'm glad you both made it, come inside" he called to them.

Ben and Gwen raced over to the Rustbucket and up the steps closing the door behind them, they were hit with warmth and removed their coats. They sat down at the dining table as Max joined them

"Why did you ask us here?" Gwen asked him

"Remember I told you about Jennifer disappearing and no one knowing where she went?" the kids nodded "I lied about that" he finished, both teenagers looked at each other in shock before turning back to their grandfather

"What are you implying?" Ben asked him.

Max sighed, time to come clean

"I know where Jennifer Tennyson is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: This chapter contains swearing**

Silence. It's deafening and no one likes it, unless of course it's a comfortable silence. But the silence that filled the Rustbucket wasn't awkward or comfortable, it was instead stunned. Neither of the cousins knew what to say with this new found confession, especially Ben. He had thought that his sister had been gone and would never be seen, that no one knew where she was. To have found out by his grandfather of all people that he knew exactly where his sister is and that she had told Max and not him did make him upset. So much so, that he rose and began to pace the length of the rustbucket as his girlfriend and grandfather watched him. Ben couldn't believe that Grandpa Max had hidden this secret from him and Gwen and Kenny this whole time, to know where Jen was living. The question was though…where? Turning around he decided to ask that one question but before he could, Gwen beat him to it

"Grandpa where is she? Did she move to another country?" she asked him.

Max shook his head

"Not even close" he replied "she couldn't bear to leave her home country, so she moved to Portland, Maine" he added

"MAINE!" the children cried

"I thought she went back to England or something" Gwen said

"I saw a pamphlet in her room about Japan" Ben added

"Yes well, I did talk to Jen about those places but she insisted on staying in America. So eventually we settled on moving her to Maine, it's only a few hours by plane" Max said.

Right there and then Ben knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted to go and see Jen. God, how old was Jen now? Counting in his head, Ben did the math and realized she was now twenty seven and she had been gone for twelve years. He and his cousin never knew why Jenny had left and so if he saw her he wanted an explanation, he didn't care if she was busy or not.

Ben felt a hand on his shoulder and he stopped, turning around saw Gwen looking at him worriedly. Pulling her to him, he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck as she held him. Ben knew Gwen missed Jen, she would ask where she was everyday since she was five just as he had but no one would tell them. Looking up, he saw his grandfather watching him

"I wanna see Jen" he told him

"Now Ben I really don't-" Ben interrupted him

"Care if you don't want me to, I want to see Jennifer and so help me fucking god if anyone stands in my way they will be sorry" Ben finished.

Max opened his mouth to protest but seeing a murderous look flash in his grandson's eyes made him think twice, closing his mouth immediately and nodding his head

'_Oh dear, Jenny is not going to be happy' _he thought.

After that, the three spent a few more hours together before Max sent his grandkids home telling them to get some sleep and he'd call them in a few days when he had booked the flight. Three days had passed and Ben was in his room when his cell phone rang. Picking it up he, answered it without checking the id

"Hello?"

"_Hi it's Grandpa Max"_ he heard his grandpa say

"Hey Max, have you called to tell me you've booked the flight?"

"_Yes I have booked the flight, we'll be flying out tomorrow so pack your things tonight and I'll come and get you first thing at about seven"_ Max replied

"Great, thanks Grandpa love you"

"_You're welcome Ben. Love you too"_ and with that Max hung up.

Ben shot up off of his bed from doing his homework and began moving about, pulling out a large duffle bag and suitcase and beginning to pack. He couldn't believe it, after twelve years he was finally going to be able to see his big sister again.

-

Gwen was in her room doing her homework also, while singing along to the radio when her cell phone vibrated. Pulling it out, she checked to see she had a message from her boyfriend

_**Hey babe, grandpa's booked the flight for Maine. Comin' 7 2morrow 2 get me. He'll probably pick u up 1**__**st**__**. Can't wait. So excited.**_

_**Luv u heaps**_

_**B**_

Gwen smiled and texted back

_**Hey B**_

_**That's gr8t news. Finally seeing Jen after 12 yrs. I'm excited 2.**_

_**C ya 2morrow**_

_**Xoxo Gwen**_

With a smile, she began packing and humming as she turned up the radio to help make the room livelier.

**The next day**

DING DONG!

Gwen's eyes flew open and she cried out, there was no doubt that was Grandpa Max but she wasn't ready. Throwing the covers off, the redheaded beauty scrambled out of bed and raced over to her clothes she had set out the night before just in case. Gwen pulled on a pair of grey jeans, a red blouse, a black vest and black ballet flats. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her suitcase and carryon bag before dashing out of the room and down the stairs. Surprisingly, Grandpa Max had picked Ben up and now the two were sitting in the living room arguing heatedly with the redhead's parents.

Gwen saw her cousin look up and immediately came over to her, relieving her of her suitcase and her bag setting them down and pulling her to him in a breathtaking kiss. When they pulled back, Gwen was breathless as her cousin laughed

"Hey" he greeted her

"H-hi" she managed to get out still slightly in a daze.

Ben's kisses made her weak and did strange things to her, it made her feel loved and warm. Gwen felt like goo inside of her and she couldn't help but giggle

"You okay?" she heard her cousin ask.

Shaking her head, she grinned

"Never better" she replied before moving away from her cousin to greet her grandfather "hey Grandpa Max" she greeted

"Morning Gwen" Max returned the greeting pulling his granddaughter into a hug.

Gwen turned to look at her parents who looked like they were about to protest the idea of her going Maine with her cousin and grandfather, when the redhead simply stormed out of the front door and slammed it behind her.

Ben and Max exchanged looks before looking at Lily and Frank who looked positively livid, well so much for that. Sighing, Ben said goodbye, grabbed his cousin's things and followed her out the front door. He found her pacing up and down fuming to herself, muttering to herself under her breath. Ben just stood back and watched her. He often wondered why everything had to be so complicated for them, why couldn't anything ever be simple. Nothing could be so simple for them, not since he stumbled across the Omnitrix seven years ago. Since then everything was complicated. Ben often blamed the Omnitrix for his fucked up life, if he hadn't found it and never went on that stupid RV trip for three months none of this would be happening.

Often being the operative word.

No matter how many times he blamed the Omnitrix for his accursed life, it had also been the best thing that ever happened to him. Because in going on the trip and gaining the Omnitrix, he had become closer to his cousin and Ben doubted that without the Omnitrix, he wouldn't be in love with Gwen today and wouldn't think the most beautiful woman he had ever met was destined to be his forever and his soul mate, no matter what anyone said. Ben smiled to himself. Oh hell, he was definitely in love with Gwen and nothing could keep them apart ever again. Not his father, not Aunt Lily and Uncle Frank, not Kevin, not Julie, hell not even any alien in the universe or human on earth could keep them apart or by god, they would have to answer to Benjamin Tennyson.

Letting out a sigh, the redhead turned around and saw her cousin watching her

"Ben? How long have you been standing there?" she wondered

"Long enough" he replied walking to her and pulling her into a hug

"No matter what they say, I'm going to Maine to see my cousin whether mom and dad like it or not" Gwen said pulling back and kissing her cousin

"I know."

Soon the door opened and Grandpa Max stepped out followed by Lily and Frank

"Gwen, we've come to a decision" Max began and his granddaughter and grandson looked at him expectantly "you can go to Maine but…but you have to call your parents every night before you go to bed and when you get home, your on bathroom duty for a month"

"What?!" Gwen cried "that is so unfair" she added as she felt Ben whispering soothing words in her ear

"It's either you agree to those terms or you don't go" Lily said sternly to her daughter who sighed

"Fine" she grumbled

"And there will be absolutely no sex on the trip" Frank added

"Dad, that's the last thing we're going to be doing" Gwen told him.

After having said their goodbyes, the trio piled into the Rustbucket and Max started the engine as the cousins sat comfortably seated at the table together talking amongst themselves

"Next stop: the airport."

**TBC**


End file.
